A Little Game
by Jagger3
Summary: A rather sullen group is occupying Magnus's flat for the evening, until Alec and Magnus devise a little game that might help loosen people up. Rated M for drinking, language, and Malec lemons


A rather sullen crowd occupied Magnus's flat that evening, and the mood was tenser than a mouse trap. Jace, Clary, Alec, and Magnus were sitting around, doing nothing, and waiting for information from the clave about what had happened during a pervious battle. Isabelle was with the Clave and promised to call the second some information came through. But that wasn't the real reason everyone was so on edge. Jace had been yelling at Alec a couple nights ago, demanding Alec to show his true feelings towards him by kissing him. Alec, of course, couldn't and had shouted some rather hurtful things back at Jace before running off. Magnus had been frantically looking everywhere for his boyfriend until Clary called and explained everything, also telling the flustered warlock that Alec was fine and was sleeping on her couch. Magnus hadn't forgiven Jace yet, and the fair-haired Shadowhunter knew it.

The silence in the room swamped them all like a wet blanket, until Alec muttered something under his breath and got up to go rummage through the kitchen. Magnus, not wanting to be left alone with Jace, immediately followed.

He found Alec leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out a window, "Alec?" The warlock's voice was soft, not wanting the little devil in the other room to over hear them.

Alec looked up and smiled wanly, "Sorry. I don't think I could've lasted another minute in there without screaming and throwing stuff."

Magnus chuckled and walked over, "I know, that's why I left too." He wrapped his arms around the dark Shadowhunter and breathed in his familiar scent.

"We should do something." Alec mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

"What kind of thing?" The older man's mind was already in the gutter.

Alec smiled, "No, not that. I mean something to clear the air."

"I know just the thing."

Jace looked at Clary and snorted, "What? Still not talking to me?"

Clary glared at him, "You're a beast. Why do you hurt others to make yourself feel good?"

"Who says I do that?" Jace drawled, looking bored. His attention flickered when Alec and Magnus came back into the room, and fought down the rising guilt from the past night.

Magnus and Alec however, ignored Jace completely. "Clary, want to play a game?" Alec asked, innocent as ever.

"What kind of game?"

Magnus grinned evilly and produced a bottle of hard liquor, "A drinking game."

Clary's eyes widened in alarm, "B-but I'm underage…" she began.

The warlock chuckled, "So are the rest of them. Don't worry, I won't let it get sketchy."

"You're idea of sketchy is a lot different from mine." Jace muttered, but everyone ignored him.

"I'm in." Alec added.

"Well…oh alright." Clary sighed, smiling nervously.

Jace glanced around and shrugged, "Better than this."

(An hour later)

"Nooo Magnus it's MY turn!" Alec slurred, swaying back and forth on his knees.

The four of them were arranged in a square, sitting cross legged, and Clary was waving the bottle around at Alec, "Go Alec! Ask a question!"

The dark haired Shadowhunter grinned crazily, "Clary."

She groaned good naturedly.

"How far have you gone?" Alec wiggled his eyebrows in case she didn't get his meaning.

Clary blushed and gigged, "Second base." And then took a swing.

"Nice! Didn't know you had it in you." Magnus purred, his eyes bright.

"My turn." Jace giggled. He looked around the circle and then grinned, "Magnus."

"Blah!" Was the warlock's answer.

"Why do you wear so much glitter?"

Magnus grinned and grabbed the bottle from Clary, "Because I'm a pretty unicorn."

They all collapsed into heaps of giggles, Magnus's nearly choking on his drink as he laughed, and then coughed and turned to Alec, "Alec."

"OhshitnoIamalreadydrunk!" Alec slurred as fast as he could, earning more giggles.

"What!" Magnus paused for suspense, "Is something you love to do?"

Alec had to think for a second, his blurry mind trying to come up with an answer. All that sprang to thought was pictures of himself, bent over Magnus's bed and being fucked mercilessly. Alec blushed; he may be drunk but he wasn't going to say that, "I love to…erm…read."

"Me too!" Clary gasped, her eyes wide as she watched Alec take a quick gulp.

He coughed from the burning sensation and then grinned, "Jace."

"Yes?"

"Tell me a secret."

Jace frowned and got to his knees, swaying back and forth like a tree in a hurricane, "I…I'm sorry."

"What?"

Jace's nose scrunched up as he tried to remember how to speak, "Sorry about being a douche. It's a secret thought! I have my reputation of an asshole to upkeep!" He then reached for the bottle and took a large swing. "Clary."

"Present!" She said cheerfully.

"Who do you love?"

That got things quiet. Alec, Magnus, and Jace were staring at her in a drunken eagerness that would have normally made her furious. But they were drunk and Jace had just apologized; miracles were happening.

"I love someone who's here." She replied in a not so mysterious fashion, "But I shouldn't love him." She added.

Magnus hiccupped, "There are a lot of things you shouldn't do. But of all of them, that's not one to be worried about, or the worst." He beamed, obviously proud of his drunken logic.

Jace, after a pause, accepted the answer and handed her the bottle.

Clary took a long gulp and turned to Alec, "Now you! Alec! Alec! Alec!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one." Alec teased.

"Who do YOU love?"

Alec grinned, "He's also in the room."

"Specific." Clary scolded.

"Alright!" Alec stood suddenly, swaying dangerously, "I've got NOTHING to hide! I'm not ashamed." He gave Clary a meaningful look, "I LOVE MAGNUS!"

"Well said!" The warlock chirped happily, clapping as Alec fell back to his seat.

The dark haired Shadowhunter grabbed the liquor and took a small sip this time. He looked at Jace , opened his mouth, and a funny ringing sound came out. He snapped it shut and looked around in confusion. Apparently the others had heard it because they were looking at him worriedly. The ring sounded again and then Magnus cried, "PHONE!"

Jace made a spectacular dive for it and answered in a breathless, "WHAT? WHAT!"

"Jace it's me. Isabelle. God are you drunk?"

"Noooooo." Jace giggled and turned to the rest, "It's Isabelle!" He staged whispered.

Alec giggled and took the phone, "Hello? This is Frank. We're sorry to disturb you but were all wasted. Call again later!" He hung up and looked at everyone's shocked faces, "What?"

Magnus roared with laughter, shortly followed by everyone else.

"Ah we better go." Jace suddenly sighed, "We're drunk as fuck and need ta go sleep." He staggered to his feet and hauled Clary up too, nearly sending them both tumbling when he tripped, "Oops! Sorry." He turned to Alec, "Coming?"

"Nah, I'm too tired." As if to prove this Alec yawned loudly. "G'night!"

"Night!" Clary said cheerfully, steering herself out of the flat by sheer luck alone, toeing Jace along behind her. The door slammed shut and the flat suddenly was rather quiet.

"This was a great idea Magnus." Alec sighed happily.

The warlock grinned, "Of course it was! And I have another great idea."

"What?"

"One more question. Any question in the world and we MUST answer it."

If Alec had been sober he would have immediately clammed up. If the warlock had been sober he wouldn't have asked such a question. But they were far from sober. So the question remained.

"Well…" Alec hesitated and then shrugged, "Ah what the hell. Ok."

Magnus's drunken smile was replaced by a much more serious look, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Alec crawled to Magnus and sat in front of him, frowning. "That's your question?"

"Yes."

The Shadowhunter smiled suddenly, reaching up for Magnus and pulling him into a searing kiss that only lasted for a heartbeat before pulling back, "Yes. I am in love with you."

Magnus felt a silly smile come onto his face, "Your turn. Any question in the world."

Alec glanced around and then scooted closer to Magnus, humming thoughtfully, "Are you jealous of Jace?"

The warlock stiffened noticeably, " Alec…"

"Any question!" Alec wailed.

"Alright!" Magnus snapped, "I am."

"That means you care about me." Alec concluded happily, crawling into Magnus's lap and curling against him.

Magnus sighed, "Of course I do, silly boy."

"Well! If it's any consolation; Jace is an asshole! A completely straight asshole!"

The warlock laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around the Shadowhunter, "Yeah. That does help." He grinned wickedly down at his lover, "You know, I had another reason to get you drunk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Magnus leaned in close, his lips barely brushing the outer shell of Alec's ear, making the Shadowhunter shiver, "I wanted to have drunken sex with you. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Well it depends." Alec whispered back, "I wanted you drunk so I could get drunken sex with you. Does that make me a bad person too?"

Magnus nodded gravely, "We are very bad people." He murmured.

Alec looked serious, "Then one more bad act couldn't make it worse."

"I agree completely."

The Shadowhunter leaned up and captured Magnus's lips in another kiss, twisting so he was straddling the warlock's lap. He heard Magnus groan into the kiss and responded by grinding down on his lover's hips.

Magnus gasped and arched into the delicious friction, feeling Alec's hungry lips move down his neck. He was being so forceful…and damn if it didn't turn him on. Magnus let out a low growl and bucked into Alec's twisting hips, grabbing them and keeping them in place as he watched Alec's face contort in pleasure.

"I…I have a…question…" Alec panted, grinning slightly as he felt Magnus bite his ear in response.

"Hmm?" Magnus wasn't really paying much attention, focusing more on the sweet flesh in front of his eyes.

"Off the top of your head—ah! Don't lick there!—what song makes you think of me?" Alec gasped, wiggling tortuously.

Magnus groaned as his Shadowhunter writhed against him, "Not a song…just certain lyrics." He murmured, smiling teasingly.

"Which ones?" Alec demanded, clawing at the warlock's shirt in his haste to get rid of the damn thing.

"W-when you leave my colors fade to gray…" Magnus whispered, shivering pleasantly as his chest was bared to the cooler temperature of his flat.

Alec moaned, "Your colors never fade for me. They just get brighter." He then toppled off the warlocks lap and lay there, legs parted and arched, hands outstretched, "Magnus, I want you."

It took a second for Magnus's mind to process that, being it so out of character, and then he pounced, "Holy hell I need to get you drunk more often." He growled between bites and kissed, tearing at Alec's clothes before giving up and snapping his fingers impatiently. The clothing disappeared and Magnus was suddenly everywhere; kissing, biting, touching, making Alec moan and beg desperately for more.

"Yes…oh Angel yes please Magnus…more…" He cried, feeling a hot hand wrap around his already straining length, "Magnus, Magnus I can't last much longer…!"

The warlock pulled away regretfully, not wanting Alec coming too soon and spoiling the fun. He snapped his fingers again and a bottle of lube appeared. Grabbing it, Magnus squeezed some on his hand before Alec reached up to stop him.

"No…"

Magnus looked at him in surprise to find him blushing.

"I want to do it." Alec purred, slathering his fingers in the slick liquid and then placing them at his own entrance.

Magnus nearly drooled at the sight of Alec's first two fingers entering his body, stretching him out and searching for that special spot that would make him—.

"OH!" Alec yelped, arching into his hand as he tried to take his fingers deeper, "Yes…" He added his third finger and began slowly thrusting, brushing his prostate with every penetration. "Magnus…" He breathed, his face full of lust and passion, "Magnus, Angel I want you inside of me…" He opened his eyes and smiled sinfully, "I do this to myself…whenever you're gone."

That was the final straw for Magnus's patience. With a feral snarl he lunged at Alec and smashed his lips against the not-so-innocent-after all Shadowhunter's. He was dimly aware of Alec wrapping both his hands around his neck, begging him to take him. All he could think about was the body underneath him, and the desire to make it see heaven.

Alec shouted in a mixture of relief and pleasure as Magnus entered him, filling him up body and soul in a way nobody else could. He begged him to go faster, harder, and his lover did not disappoint. Alec's hands dug into the carpet for dear life, he was dimly aware of himself screaming Magnus's name over and over in pleasure, but his mind was too far gone in bliss to comprehend that. His gut tightened and he tried to warn his partner in between his screams, but he barely remembered how to talk at the moment.

Magnus could feel Alec tightening around him and he groaned loudly, thrusting faster and harder, sending Alec's screams up a few pitches. He felt his own release coil in his lower stomach and shouted Alec's name repeatedly as he came at the same time as his lover. The double sensation of Alec's hot, wet entrance clamping down on him as he came was almost too much for the warlock to take. He felt Alec's body began to relax and he slid out with a faint moan. Magnus collapsed next to Alec and smiled serenely when we realized the Shadowhunter had passed out. He too closed his eyes and fell into the welcome oblivion of sleep, holding his love in his arms for the entire night.


End file.
